


Day 5 - Sound

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [5]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Horus is gonna try to do better, M/M, hopefully, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: "Because, I love you"





	Day 5 - Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles.

Horus grinned, marking the road trip as a success. He’d also made sure to mark down everything that he wanted to make sure he remembered in his phone, with reminders starting a month or so out. Nico was right, he was unromantic. And that needed to change.

Carter was his everything, and he deserved nothing but Horus’ best.

“Horus?”

“Hm?”

Hands not his own, cupped his face and pulled it away from the menu he’d been looking over for their breakfast. A soft, chaste kiss landed on his lips. Horus blinked in surprise as for the first time since he fucked up, he felt Carter’s lips on his own.

“What was that for?”

Carter grinned. “Because, I love you.”

Nothing sounded more beautiful than when Carter tells him, “I love you”. 


End file.
